1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be charged and discharged unlike a primary battery that may not be recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery that comprises a pack shaped battery cell may be used as a power source for various small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A high capacity rechargeable battery that has several tens of the battery cells that are connected may be used as power sources for driving motors such as hybrid automobile.
The rechargeable battery may be fabricated into various shapes including a cylindrical and a rectangular box shape and typically includes an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode and an insulating separator that is between the electrodes and is wound and inserted into a case. The case is mounted with a cap assembly that is formed with an outer terminal to provide a battery.
When a rechargeable battery undergoes deformation due to external forces, internal short-circuits are generated in the rechargeable battery, increasing an internal pressure, resulting in a fire or explosion. Accordingly, there is a need for a rechargeable battery having increased strength.